


From A Distance

by BettyAnnButterworth



Series: BettyAnnButterworth's Bipliopolium Collection [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyAnnButterworth/pseuds/BettyAnnButterworth
Summary: here is the deepest secret nobody knows(here is the root of the root and the bud of the budand the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which growshigher than soul can hope or mind can hide)and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars aparti carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)--E.E. Cummings--
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BettyAnnButterworth's Bipliopolium Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723423
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve been terrible tonight.”

“Thank you so much for pointing that out, Darling.”

“You looked like you might just turn around and let the poor woman stand there.” The teasing tone that usually makes him laugh, is too much for his edgy emotions tonight.

“She was 3 seconds away from pawing me in public, and you think that’s funny?” He drops the key card to yet another cold hotel room on the desk on his way in and rips off the tie that has been bothering him, choking him all night.

“You looked pawable...”

He turns on the shower, puts the phone on speaker and gets out of the suit like it’s on fire. She knows exactly what he’s doing and why, and all the teasing is just designed to egg him on, to break through the fake mood he has wrapped himself in, in order to keep up the persona that he had built once but haunts him now.

“Tell me again why you’re not here with me?” He stares at himself in the mirror, naked and desperate, while he holds on to the marble counter, leaning over the phone has if getting closer to it means being closer to her.

“Because you think it’s better like that. Because you want peace for me and are taking it all on you, to protect me.” He closes his eyes and shivers at the sound of her voice. He knows all this, and knows it’s right, and hates that knowing it, doesn’t make it any easier.

“Get in the shower and call me when you are ready for bed.” Her tone is promising.

They speak at the same time.

“ _Be good. Be safe. Be mine_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I know that you can’t just drop everything when I ask, but _fuck_ , I really wish you once in a while would.“

“What do you want me to say to that? I wish I could be there with you. I can’t. You’ll tell me all about it when you’re back...”

“I want you here _now_. With _me_.” His stubborn, almost petulant tone makes her smile.

“I know. And I’m sorry that I can’t.” She thinks she can hear him bump his head against the window pane of the hotel room he’s in.

He’d described it as a ‘ _Versace decoration nightmare’_ to her earlier, but it has a beautiful view and she knows how he likes to stand at the window looking out when they are on the phone. She does the same. It makes them feel like reaching out across the ocean, like if they just stare hard enough they can catch a glimpse of the other at the end of the horizon. 

He sighs and again there is the noise of his forehead hitting the glass.

“Only 2 more days and you’re home. I could pick you up from the airport.” She knows he’s mostly over the overwhelming frustration. Almost.

“No, no it’s fine, the car is already arranged and I’ll do some calls on the way home. Just be warned though, the second I step through the door...” He trails off and the deep rumbling in his voice is there by design, half mocking, half yearning.

“I’ll be here.” She laughs, delighted at the exaggerated growl that follows.

The knock on the door is so loud she can hear it too, and before he can say it, she whispers.

“ _Stay good. Stay safe. Stay mine_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did you wear that shirt, again?”

“I like it, leave me alone.”

“I will burn it, should you bring it back with you.” Her soft tone doesn’t mislead for a second, so he resigns himself to dump the shirt in the trash once he’s packed his belongings. 

“What did the doctor say?” Changing the subject will not change the matter but he _is_ concerned as she has been feeling queasy lately, everyone of the last 3 mornings he called they needed to interrupt for her retching. He never voices his hopes, not wanting to sound desperate or happy at her discomfort, but he hopes…so fiercely.

“We’ll talk when you’re home.” He straightens explosively at her reply.

“No! Fucking tell me now!”

She is silent and just her breathing is to be heard faintly.

“Are you okay? What did he say?” He tries again, going for calm outside when he is going crazy inside at her stillness and is ready to just leave this continent immediately, get on the next plane in a second.

“I really wanted to see your eyes when I told you.” His knees buckle at her whispering and as he comes to rest on the floor before the bed, he limply places his forehead on the mattress.

“Are you telling me that we...” His hand holding the phone to his ear is steady though the other one covering his eyes, wiping the wetness, is shaking.

“Yes. _We are_. Now come home so I can see your eyes.” 

She doesn’t expect him to answer, she knows him too well, his silence being the sweetest sound of joy she can imagine. Though she also knows he hurts to be with her, and what will get him to her in one piece, to break in her arms only, is a promise.

“ _We’re good. We’re safe. We’re yours_.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We’ve had this discussion before. “

“No, _you_ had the discussion. I was merely the audience.”

“Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Her pleading cuts his heart.

“How am I supposed to get through the days and not think of you and how I want to put my hands on your stomach, feel him kick, feel the ripples under your skin?” 

It has been a tough week for both of them. 

The pregnancy is not easy on her body but what it does to his mind is nothing in comparison. So he hovers - over her, behind her, around her. Threatens to cancel all his obligations immediately, and she makes him promise he won’t by putting her cool hand against his heated cheek, which he loves as he gets to lean his head against her soothing touch. He usually closes his eyes, but not this time, this time he holds her gaze as he reaches for her and pulls her close.

“You’ll be back in 4 nights. We’ve had longer, much longer.” She smiles as she feels him tighten the muscles of his back under her fingers.

“And I have no idea how we did it all this time. I won’t go back to being separated that long ever again.”

“We won’t have to. Just get this out of the way. And do try to enjoy yourself. You’ve been working so hard to get there.” He takes a deep breath, memorizing her smell, as the phone rings to let him know that it’s time. Before she can say it he reminds her.

“ _You’re good. You’re safe. You’re mine_.”


End file.
